yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (video game)
December 16, 1998 | genre = | rating = | galleries = | promo cards page = Game Boy Duel Monsters Promos: Series 1 }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters is the second Yu-Gi-Oh! video game ever released, and the first game in the ''Duel Monsters'' series. It was available only in Japan. Duels The player must defeat each character in every stage five times to advance to the next stage. Once the player beats a character 5 times, he or she may continue to duel them for more points. Here are the list of characters that a player may duel against: Starter Deck The player's Starter Deck is chosen randomly from the following list of cards: * Angelwitch * Dark Shade * Doron * Fire Reaper * Flame Manipulator * Fusionist * Happy Lover * Hurricail * Key Mace * Larvas * The Little Swordsman of Aile * Lucky Trinket * M-Warrior 1 * Man Eater * Mask of Darkness * Mech Mole Zombie * The Melting Red Shadow * Meotoko * Monsturtle * Mountain Warrior * Mushroom Man * Mystical Capture Chain * Mystical Elf * Mystical Sheep 2 * Petit Dragon * Phantom Dewan * Psychic Kappa * Sangan * Sectarian of Secrets * Shadow Specter * Synchar * Terra the Terrible * Toad Master * Water Element * Dark-Piercing Light * Hinotama * Mooyan Curry * Raigeki * Raimei * Red Medicine * Sparks (incomplete) Gameplay The game features 365 cards, with the last 15 cards being secret. The basic rules differ greatly from the OCG, and are generally simpler. * Only Normal Monsters and Spell Cards are featured in the game. While there are no Fusion Monsters, fusions can be performed by trying to Summon a monster from the Hand on top of a monster on the Field (e.g. Ansatsu + Darkfire Dragon = Flame Swordsman). * There is no Deck Cost and no limit to the number of copies of one card which can be in a Deck. * Monsters don't have Levels and can be summoned without tributing. In addition, they use Types instead of Attributes or Alignments. * The Deck must contain exactly 40 cards. * The player always goes first in a Duel, but can't attack on the first turn. * Both players' hands consist of five cards. * At the beginning of each turn after the first, the turn player draws a card. * One card must be played from the hand each turn before anything else can be done. If the turn player can't play a card, the Duel ends and the player with higher Life Points wins. * The turn only ends after each monster on the turn player's side of the field has attacked or been switched to Defense Position. * Attacking works the same as it does in the OCG and TCG. ** When attacking an Attack Position monster: *** If the defending monster has a higher ATK than the attacking monster, the attacking monster is destroyed and the difference in ATK is inflicted as damage to the attacking player's Life Points. *** If the defending monster has a lower ATK than the attacking monster, the defending monster is destroyed and the difference in ATK is inflicted as damage to the defending player's Life Points. *** If the monsters have equal ATK, both monsters are destroyed and neither player receives damage to their Life Points. ** When attacking a Defense Position monster: *** If the defending monster has a higher DEF than the attacking monster's ATK, neither monster is destroyed and the difference between the attacking monster's ATK and the defending monster's DEF is inflicted as damage to the attacking player's Life Points. *** If the defending monster has a lower DEF than the attacking monster's ATK, the defending monster is destroyed and neither player receives damage to their Life Points. *** If the attacking monster's ATK and the defending monster's DEF are equal, neither monster is destroyed and neither player receives damage to their Life Points. * The player receives a card after every win or draw. After 10 wins or draws against the same opponent, the player receives a second card. Trivia * In some inaccurate emulators, all of the opponents have at least one "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in their Deck. If the game is played on an original GameBoy handheld console, or a more accurate emulator, only Seto Kaiba has a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Game Guides Promotional cards Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (video game) Duel Monsters Duel Monsters